


An Old Man

by mayakitten



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: multi era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches from above on Starship UK and thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Man

Jack Harkness felt _old_ as he sat in his favourite café with its vantage point over the hustle and bustle of Starship UK. He’s spotted the blue police box as soon as it had appeared below. It was such a long time since he’d seen her or her pilot. The bar, not so long after after…. Ianto. Jack closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Even after thousands of years, the thought of his Welshman was painful. Even young, what was his name? Alonso, Alonso Frame. Even he didn’t help much, even though it was what the Doctor wanted.

Speaking of the Doctor, damn he looked younger than ever! Jack felt a slight pang for old big ears, the man who belonged to Jack and Rose. Jack snorted. Looked like he had another redhead. Doc appeared to have developed a thing for those.

Ah, he’d discovered the lack of engine vibrations by the looks of it. Maybe he could come up with a solution. Jack knew what was going on of course. But he wasn’t going to make a decision that would risk every person on Starship UK. Let the Doctor do that.

Jack wasn’t a swashbuckling hero any more.

He was just an old man.

So tired and alone.

So old.


End file.
